Goblin princess
by FanGurlz
Summary: jareth isn't just king of the underground, he's also a father to a teenage goblin princess. but when she gets out of hand jarath calls upon Sarah once more to help him. but Sarah has a son of her own... AN: please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Goblin princess**

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, not too long ago as a matter of fact, there lived a goblin princess, named celeste. She was the daughter of the goblin king, jarath and lived in a castle beyond a goblin city in the center of a labyrinth. She was a fun-loving one, she loved to take risks, like rock climbing near the bog of eternal stench and catching fairies.

One day the king himself was searching the labyrinth for her, but celeste was nowhere to be found. Finally he heard her voice coming from the dark forest.

 _ **Celeste's P.O.V**_

I jumped onto the stage in front of a crowd of fireys, wearing my usual outfit, black leather pants with a leather skirt and a white puffy sleeved blouse and black leather riding boots. My hair was the same color as my dad's only mine was straightened.

I was about to sing for the fireys but I wasn't nervous, I was never one to have stage fright. I started to sing their favorite song:

 _ **(AN: chilly down by David Bowie)**_

 _When the sun goes down_ _  
_ _And the bats are back to bed_ _  
_ _The brothers come 'round_ _  
_ _I get out of my dirty bed_ __

 _I shake my pretty little head_ _  
_ _Tap my pretty little feet_ _  
_ _Feeling brighter than sunlight_ _  
_ _Louder than thunder_ _  
_ _Bouncing like a yo-yo_

 _Don't got no problems_ _  
_ _Ain't got no suitcase_ _  
_ _Ain't got no clothes to worry about_ _  
_ _Ain't got no real estate or jewelry_ _  
_ _Or gold mines to hang me up_ __

 _I just throw in my hand_ _  
_ _With the chilliest bunch in the land_ _  
_ _They don't look much_ _  
_ _They sure chilly chilly_ _  
_ _They positively glow, glow_

I started to dance around the stage as they yelled and cheered.

 _Chilly down with the fire gang_ _  
_ _Think small with the fire gang_ _  
_ _Bad hep with the fire gang_ _  
_ _When your thing gets wild_ _  
_ _Chilly down_ __

 _Chilly down with the fire gang_ _  
_ _Act tall with the fire gang_ _  
_ _Good times, bad food_ _  
_ _When your thing gets wild_ _  
_ _Chilly down, chilly down_ __

 _Drive you crazy, really lazy_ _  
_ _Eye rollin', funky strollin'_ _  
_ _Ball playin', hip swayin'_ _  
_ _Trouble makin', booty shakin'_

 _Tripping, passing, jumping, bouncing_ _  
_ _Drivin', stylin', creeping, pouncing_ _  
_ _Shoutin', screamin', double dealin'_ _  
_ _Rockin', rollin' and a reelin'_ _  
_ _With the mackin' sex appealin'_ _  
_ _Can you dig our groovy feelin'?_ __

 _So when things get too tough_ _  
_ _And your chin is dragging on the ground_ _  
_ _And even down looks up_ _  
_ _Bad luck_ __

 _We can show you a good time_ _  
_ _And we don't charge nothin'_ _  
_ _Just strut your nasty stuff_ _  
_ _Wiggle in the middle yeah_ _  
_ _Get the town talkin', fire gang_ __

 _Chilly down with the fire gang_ _  
_ _Think small with the fire gang_ _  
_ _Bad hep with the fire gang_ _  
_ _When your thing gets wild_ _  
_ _Chilly down_

I was having a great time then for some reason they stopped cheering and backed away like they were scared of me for some reason. I stopped singing.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I asked.

They pointed behind me I turned and saw my father, king jarath, standing behind me, hands on hips, and chin jutted.

"Hello, father" I said.

"Celeste" he greeted "get back to the castle. Now!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned under my breath, but went into my owl form and flew back to the castle beyond the goblin city.

 _ **AN: please tell me what you think! R &R! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Goblin princess

Chapter 2

 _ **Celeste's P.O.V~**_

"Celeste, I'm not done talking to you" dad said strictly. He never yelled, only when he was bossing around our subjects.

I turned on my heels. "What?" I snapped.

"You know you're not supposed to leave the castle without guards escorting you."

"Well, it would be nice if I could leave this castle and not be a princess!" I yelled.

"Do not raise your voice at me" he said rubbing the bridge of his nose "you know most young girls would love to be a princess."

"Will I don't want to be like most girls!" she shouted "I want to be ME!"

With that I bolted up the stairs and slammed my bed-chamber door in his face. I flopped onto my stomach on my white canopy bed and pulled a picture out from under my pillow. It was a picture of my dad and me when I was little, we were sitting in a garden under a peach tree. I was wearing a silk red dress with a peach blossom in my hair, I must have been at least two years old.

I just didn't get it, dad and I were very close when I was young but one day it was just turned into orders. Orders like:

"Don't climb that tree, you'll get hurt!"

"Don't run off without guards!"

And worst of all:

"Sit up straight!"

I stared down from my tower window thinking. If only I could be a regular girl in the labyrinth. Heck, I'd even take the life of a regular mortal girl in the above ground.

That's when I got an idea.

I slowly opened my bed-chamber door and crept down the hall to my father's chamber. Once inside I walked over to a grey stone brick wall, to anyone else it looked like a simple wall, but like everything else in our land of labyrinth, it wasn't what it seemed.

I took the three bricks in the bottom left hand corner and tapped them in the beat of a rhyme my father taught me years ago:

"Brick wall, brick wall, don't you stick now,

Give me the treasure that you hold,

For it is me Princess Celeste behold!"

With that the wall slid to the side to revel a secret room. I walked down the red velvet carpet to where table held a single crystal, a spotlight shined down on it. I stare at it in wonder, it was my ticket to the above ground, to a normal life. But still I wondered what would happen to my dad when I leave, how angry he'd be with me…

"Hey! What's the king's crystal chamber doing open?" asked a goblin guard.

…Or how angry he'd be knowing I was in here. I grabbed the crystal and shouted "TAKE ME TO THE ABOVE GROUND!" and with that the crystal formed into a portal and I jumped in.

 _ **~Jarath's P.O.V~**_

I sat on my throne watching the goblin guards run about doing heaven knows what. I didn't care, I was worried about celeste, and she was being so difficult. I was tired of watching the goblins run about, I got up and walked about the hall of goblin royalty. Portraits and portraits of labyrinth kings and queens lined this hall, then I came to mine and Celeste's. She had been only a babe sitting upon my lap. I remembered the day vividly…

 _~flashback~_

 _Celeste cried and wailed as the goblins tried to make her smile for the portrait sitting. They'd tried everything from wave her favorite toys in front of her, they'd tried making funny faces and even putting themselves in pain. Nothing would make her even crack a smile._

 _Then I noticed her reaching for her tiara on her head._

" _Is your tiara bothering you?" I crooned._

 _She stared at me, teary eyed._

 _I gently grabbed the tiara off her head and tossed to a nearby goblin._

" _That's better now, isn't it?"_

" _Dada" she said happily in response._

 _I smiled and we posed for our portrait._

 _~end of flashback~_

As I stared proudly up at the portrait a goblin guard came running up to me and bowed.

"Your majesty, it's Princess Celeste!"

"What of her?" I asked.

"She's taken your crystal to the above ground!" he said "she's run away!"

Anger boiled up inside me upon hearing those words. This was the worst possible thing she could have done.

"Sh-should we send for her, sir?" asked the goblin timidly.

"No" I said through gritted teeth "I'll find her myself!"

And with that I took off to the above ground in owl form.


End file.
